Letting Go Of The Past
by Theresa471
Summary: This is the continued series from The Blame Is On Me. Takes place weeks later with Castle and Beckett going on with their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Letting Go Of The Past

When she had said those words of letting go of the past, Beckett whispered, some what scared and a little, heart broken.

She didn't bother to wipe the tears from her eyes. The both of them were done hiding from the past. They have been associates, partners, and lovers in a marriage...He was her one and done. That was still then and now...

"Kate..I 'm, so glad you wish to try again for a little girl." He backs off and goes to stare out the window. He turns to look at her. "Kate, I am very happy, I will never be able to put into words, I Love you." He says.

"It's the reason I say, I am letting go of the past." Her words a whisper coming from her heart.

He slowly walks away from the window, to lightly touch her face.

"Shall we try my lovely wife starting tonight, since Alexis is staying over at William's apartment after getting off his watch at the precinct."

"Why not!, I do know your not going to be around a week with Gina sending you out to promote your books with the reporters, it's the way to keep Nikki Heat alive and with the public."

/

Two weeks later...

Kate Beckett is asked by Castle to join him for the New York City annual gala at the Trump Towels, while she is able to have Alexis, Martha and the house keeper to keep and eye out on Reese in the nursery.

Castle was dressed in his usual black tux, while Kate wore a black long sleeve sequin dress above her knee. She was going to have all of the reporters swarm looking for interviews.

Castle slid into the back seat of the luxury town car, thankful he'd planned ahead for the car service to take them to the Trump Towers Gala. Castle expelled a shattering breath and drew his hand across his face, when he watched his wife come out of the entrance of the loft building.

He needed a minute to compose himself to look at her, before she was able to get inside to sit next to him, excited with her and lovely evening overall.

"Richard Castle!, where have you been?" One of the reporters asked with the two of them walking into the hotel lobby.

Castle chuckled. Amusement tinged his voice as he replied. "I have been keeping myself busy with my P.I. business, I consult on occasion for the 12th precinct and my publisher is cracking the whip to keep me in line to promote the Nikki Heart series and the other new series."

The reporter laughed. " I have missed you, writer boy, at least your out and about with your lovely wife, she must see you devilishly handsome self?" He says, while Kate kept her mouth shut before getting into trouble.

Castle closed his eyes against the onslaught of emotions. Of course, he loves Kate Beckett a great deal. It would be impossible not to.

"One more question, and you really don't have to answer, are you and your wife going for baby # 2 in the near future?"

He sighed, while his wife looked away, his wife was being displayed right here and now, but she didn't really care since letting go of her demons, she had nothing more to hide anymore.

/

Inside the Gala ballroom with everyone attending including the mayor, governor and Police commissioner.

As soon as the both of them heard the opening notes of the song, she knew, she was in for some fun. "Madonna's tune Material Girl was being played by the "Moonlighters" a live band. Madonna's voice or rather the singer had everyone thrilled, and Kate's smile stretched across her face, as with Castle.

"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody." She says to give her husband the hint. A chuckle came from Castle's mouth as he takes her into his arms to began dancing.

"Hi!" She says before whispering in his ear to have his face blush at the thought.

"Maybe we should leave a little early to get a head start on going over to the beach, before finally going home to our family." Castle replied.

Kate smiled and before she could react. Castle pulled her into his arms and they began dancing the best they can to the Madonna's tune.

Rick wrapped an arm low around her back and dropped her so, that her head was nearing touching the floor. When he pulled her back up, Kate threw her head back and laughed. Rick twirled her around, and she let go of him and kept twirling, until she came to stop in front of him.

When the song had ended. Kate kissed Castle cheek. "That was fun." Beckett said before whispering. "Do you think the reporters and everyone else will miss us?"

Castle looked around..."I doubt it!, before saying. "Lets go Kate before we are surprised by them."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Letting Go Of The Past

Leaving the gala was easy for them, however getting to the beach was another, when she made the impulsive offer to make out at the beach, for as long as she needed, he hadn't really thought about the implications getting away from it all.

Granted there was no way in hell, she'd take the invitation back, she had meant it, wanting to keep on trying after Reese trying weeks ago telling him, she was going to try.

One thing for sure after the driver parked the town car on the side, for no one to see them, Castle paid the driver a great deal of money to sleep or watch for anyone that comes into view.

Castle was walking down the flight of stairs was enjoying himself immensely, as with his wife. She had that special glow to her with wearing the dress of hers, she made the point of wearing it to have his hormones running on a full tank of gas.

What was bad about this, Castle was an early riser today having to worry about the gala, Reese and his wife not leaving him alone in the sex department. He had come into the kitchen that morning, shuffling down to the kitchen in his pajamas in his case, shorts and a black tee shirt to make coffee and breakfast.

While Kate left to check on Reese, since the nanny wouldn't be arriving for three more hours. Reese proved not to be a problem. Trouble was, Kate having to be up earlier then normal, she came out of the bathroom in a blast of steam, her skin spangled with droplets of water, wearing nothing more then one of the fluffy red-white striped towels.

His eyes popped opened to wake him up quickly.

She passed him with a brief. "Morning Babe." Her cheeks red, and she scuffled over to the kitchen counter to give him a look.

And here they are now in the moonlit shining on down the sand and them. He shrugged. "What's wrong Babe?"

He smirked. "I am observing you before taking off that dress."

"Oh really!, what if I want to do the same with you my dear husband?"

She turned to face him before moving over to start with his black tie, and on down the line. She rolled her eyes before he stopped her at the boxers.

"You have far too many clothes on Kate to play fair at the moment, and besides I need to catch up, after getting me a few times this morning."

"It's not a contest to see who can catch each other first!" Disbelief all over her face.

He laughed, that was one of the best things about being with her, along with finding ways to have sex just to get pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

For Mature Audiences

Chapter Three Letting Go Of The Past

Laying down on the sand and making out had to be the weirdest thing, she has ever done in her life, other then having to make out with Castle on her motor cycle inside the loft. She was thrilled when her husband had surprised her with the gift.

As of yet with having Reese, along with putting behind her demons, they are still working on that cross country trip some day. Maybe when their family is complete it will happen.

Her toes next to Castle curl into the sand and she turned her head to stare up at her husband's beautiful eyes, a confused on his face. "Are you all right Castle?" She kisses him back before he answers before being out of breath.

It was their first time away from Reese, besides his book tours, but for Beckett it has been constant up until now.

"It's so peaceful here, I hate to leave it Kate, with Reese being watched out by Alexis and Martha."

"I realize Babe it's peaceful, I don't feel guilty about leaving our son for five hours, he's going to be all right, once we do finally come home, and you shouldn't feel that way either."

Finding the new feeling exhilarating and confusing all at the some time.

"I don't in a way, I just love being here with you, free from all of the duties as a new mother, and here we are trying for another place that is just special from the evening coming from the Gala."

"Including you paying that driver to watch out for us, I would hate to think of ever we are stopped by the police, at this time of night." She said slightly twisting her head to look back up at him.

She is able to gestured him to be ready again for her, after taking a bit of a break, her legs were some what shaky, but she is able to handle it, as with her husband's member once again. While smiling up at him before getting down to business once again.

Castle placed a gentle kiss to his wife's temple and then lifted up her legs, while she held on for dear life, while slapping his rare to more quicker...

Moments later...

They're laying side by side looking up at the full moon with no cloud cover. Breathing starting to settle down now, it would be a few minutes when Beckett decides to say. "Lets pack it in for now, I need to be with Reese before he forgets I am his mother."

"All right." Was all he had to say before the both of them started to get themselves together again, along with not having to be laughed at by the driver.


	4. Chapter 4

For Mature Audiences

Chapter Four Letting Go Of The Past

You would think having sex at the beach would be enough.

Even though Beckett telling Richard Castle, she needed to be close to Reese. In fact it was her emotional blanket wanting much more from him in every way.

Usually they had a special system for keeping things under control. It may have not been conventional, but it worked for them. Oh boy, did it work.

When they walked into the loft to meet up with the nanny, she was able to give a glowing report to Beckett, Reese was just fine, sleeping mostly like most babies. "And since your home now, I will be sure to check Reese one more time before sleeping myself in the guest room." It used to be Martha's old room.

When they had gotten back into the crown vic, the driver didn't say a word to them, and here she was worried about being laughed at.

"Thanks." She tells her before the nanny moved over to the nursery. It was at this point she was about ready to jump him right in the living area. But she would wait needing a shower very badly from the sand.

Gently steering him, when they were alone in the shower, his kisses a little more forceful, the way he spoke with that extra but more...firm, commanding, almost. He spoke as if he knew what finally "Wanted" and wasn't afraid of making it so.

This slow build up was driving her crazy, more then she thought possible.

You would think with every little brush of his fingers against hers, in the hot steam of the shower.

He had decided to give in to the inevitable, they hadn't wasted much time, progressing things for when it comes to mother nature and the clock.

Wicked, vulgar, dirty things left her gasping his name inside of the shower, sinking her teeth into his shoulder to muffle her screams for the noise didn't disturb Reese, the nanny and the other neighbors of the building.

Kate drew a steady breath, a looming twist of desire settling in her body. In her mind. "Maybe tonight it just might happen, along with the fact, she was free finally of her restraints to finally live a life, like she should.

Leaning forward, he let his lips brush her ear as he spoke, voice low enough for only for her hear...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Letting Go Of The Past

Both are so fired up. Beckett having come from the doctors to have herself checked out, as with Reese.

Soon she will be going back to work on a short term basics, so much has been happening since she and Castle were shot in the loft.

She checks her watch on her wrist, she was waiting for Castle to come back from a brief meeting with Gina. Since the Gala, life around the Loft has been extremely a busy one with Reese growing. As with Alexis getting married soon to William, even though their schedules have been some what hectic with the start of summer.

Pocketing her cell phone while sitting at the kitchen counter, she pulls out a stick of lip balm, she shoves a pair of white socks onto her feet, as her feet are cold for some reason while she waits.

Castle is leaving the meeting, when Gina stops him. He turns around to face her. He frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Rick, I just wanted to ask on how Kate is doing since having Reese?" As she clears her throat.

"She fine, matter of fact we are trying again for another baby Gina, I am hoping for a little girl this time." He smiles, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Wow, this is amazing, I wish you all the best, I should consider getting a little gift for Reese, I will let you know on what I decide to get the little fellow." She chuckles.

"That is just fine Gina, anything you buy Reese will be truly appreciated, including from Kate." He teases.

"Good, now enjoy the rest of your day Rick, I have more meeting to attend, it's going to be this way for the next few days."

/

Her heart is pounding watching Reese being watched over by her husband. Even as she watches him sitting in his seat next to the crib of the nursery. He is alive, as with herself. She had allowed herself a brief moment of panic, otherwise she was beaming mostly to see Castle holding his son ever so gentle.

He could of died awhile back as with herself, but thank god, they were rescued. What would she do without him?" He's okak.

She slowly walks over to him to whisper in his ear. "You want something to eat or drink coming from seeing Gina?"

"Sure sweetie, I will put Reese in his crib, while you go into the kitchen to make something, later we can cuddle a little in the bedroom." As hos eyes sparkle with excitement, as he finally looks like the Castle she loves so much.

She tugs at his hand before "Letting go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Letting Go Of The Past

Castle still couldn't believe he was a father again with his son Reese. Jesus after Alexis, he would of thought it was going to be impossible with Alexis now turning 23 years of age.

The only thing he hadn't been prepared for was the fact that Kate was this maddening, challenging and most of all frustrating to be around her, until he was able to figure her out.

When his son Reese was born all six pounds of him, had arrived into their lives, even though in his case he had to take a helicopter to arrive to see his son born hours later.

Now that things were starting to settle down, getting together in any shape of form, was a challenge until only the past few days to speed the quality time with his son and of course his wife.

Sitting in his office the past few hours after dinner, Castle was having a hard time trying to concentrate on the scene in front of him. His mind was elsewhere, and this was not a good thing to do.

He needed to see what was going on. It was just too quiet. He got up from his seat to head for the nursery.

"There's my boy." Castle called to him, he was asleep in the crib. Castle scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

While Reese started to open his eyes and looked up at his father.

Castle shifted Reese to one arm and began to walk around the nursery. He came to stand in front of the window.

It was at that moment Kate was standing at the entrance of the nursery, with a towel on her hand after taking a hot shower.

Castle carrying Reese, he slowly walked over to his wife. Castle smiled and pressed a kiss to his soft cheek.

"I do hope you realize Reese is going to be spoiled if you keep this up Rick?"

"I rather spoiled him unlike when Alexi was a little baby, most children didn't even have that in there lives Kate."

"Rick." She said his name slower, heavier. "What is it?"

"I am just feeling sorry for myself again, along with the fact Kate, I really don't know how to raise a son, since my father was never around."

That may be Rick, but you learn by trial and error, it's what I have been doing with Reese, and I will continue to do so until the day I die an old lady."

He chuckled. "Come on I put Reese back to sleep, I need to finish up the chapter I was working on, I will then see if your interested in watching a movie afterwards?"

" Sure, anything for you and our son."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Letting Go Of The Past

"Thank god, it's Saturday." "Kate sighed as she stepped back to the office of Rick's to watch the movie. Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back, it wasn't one of her favorites, but she will watch it any way to snuggle next to her husband having made popcorn.

It was close to Ten at night and she was able to check on Reese after he had fallen asleep finally.

Rick around and faced Kate sitting down with her arm crossed. Waiting for him to start the movie, as Castle started to think different things.

He thought to himself, getting lost. Rick's mind then went with her taking the reigns, Kate being in control of the remote. Rick was being entirely aroused at the thought.

"Castle?" Kate called, noticing him sitting there with a bit of drool sliding down his mouth." Castle? Rick!.

That shook him. "Huh? What?" He looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She smirked. "You kind of zoned out on me there, you all right?"

The truth was, Kate knew exactly what he had been picturing in his mind, because she pictured it, too, and, from what she could tell, he was surely aroused, very aroused. So was she.

"I 'm fine." He lied, trying to distract himself from his dirty thoughts.

Kate looked at him for a moment. "Okak." She said slowly.

After an hour of watching the movie relaxing laying down now in Rick's lap, she tells him, she's hungry. And not the type of hunger coming from her stomach...

Rick leaped up from his spot on the couch. And said "Food's here, Kate!" She laughed at him before getting up, to sit now on his lap to have her lightly kissing him on his lips, tasting her and the vanilla shampoo she used in her hair.

He pleaded. "Shall we go to the bedroom or shower to have my food for this evening."

"No, I will get up, while you close the door and lock it Rick, I will show you how to eat your dinner without using a napkin." He was in a little bit confused in her statement, but who cared, when he was going to have sex with his beautiful wife on movie night.

Afterwards Rick pulled her even closer to him, her body molded perfectly into his.

"Thank god for movie night." Rick said before starting eating his food...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Letting Go Of The Past

You would think he be over it. He still has nightmares about disappearing and the shooting inside of the loft.

It's funny, in a way because he had thought he was over it.

He tries to get over it with starting to work out in the gym once a week. Kate had thought it was a good idea at the time.

He prefers the slow, painful burn of the dumb bells. The cold and metallic clangs of the weight dropping back into their racks, when he was finished, the simple pride he gets from lifting his personal best at his age.

He's not vain, but he doesn't mind the way his arms were building up, as Beckett was very proud of him, one day she had brought Reese with her to show his father, even though not knowing what was going on with his father.

He doesn't know why the nightmares had started up, but they have.

The first time was three nights after movie night watching Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back. He doesn't know why he had them to only wake up sweating. To have Kate worried once again.

However for Castle, he remembered every single detail of the dreams/nightmares, etched into his memory with pain and fear.

Running through the forest with the others before switching, along with the blaze of bullets in the air inside the loft, Beckett shooting back at Caleb Brown, She is shot, she stumbles falling onto the floor, her hair flying.

Bullets flying past at a slow motion.

The spray of blood.

The first time is him, it's his his, second hers and then seeing Alexis laying next to them. The latter is infinitely worst.

Beckett even suggested he should try speaking with Dr. Burke about the dreams again, but he opted against it for the the moment.

/

This night he is sitting in the nursery watching his sleep like a true champion, after working at his P.I. office seven hours with Haley and Alexis. Case load has been some what heavy the past few months, since the shooting and with Reece being born, he was only able to consult on five cases for the 12th precinct, for which he was happy about.

But since his wife was going back to work next week, maybe he will be able to consult further.

Reese is going to have plenty of people around him to watch out, while Kate is back to work.

After saying good night to his son, and finding his wife in the kitchen making a late night snack.

"Hey, how is Reese?" She says before munching on her chicken salad sandwich.

"Sleeping like a true champion Kate." He says with a wry grin.

"I just hope there won't be any more nightmares." While she gently hands him the card for Dr. Burke just in case. "Thanks."

He goes to sit at the counter helping him with sitting up. After a while after eating. They're together snuggled up in bed, there is just that snuggling before drifting off to sleep finally without nightmares...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Letting Go Of The Past

It would seem Richard Castle continued to keep having night mares after all, he wasn't able to let go of them any way. Kate was worried, after he came from checking on Reese a week later, he had dark circles under his eyes. This had to stop, so Beckett decided to take action despite his protests.

"Julie, this is Kate Beckett Castle speaking, I need to make an appointment with Dr. Burke for my husband Richard Castle, if possible."

"Mrs. Castle I have an opening for tomorrow for ten o' clock in the morning, please have Mr. Castle call in the morning to confirm before coming over to his office."

"I will let him know Julie when I speak with him in a little while, thank you for your time." She says to Julie ending the phone call.

Castle was at the 12th precinct finishing up a short meeting with Inspector Victoria Gates to have him work on a murder investigation, he would be going out in the field, when he is asked by Ryan and Esposito, the meeting wasn't long as Gates hands him the file to be taken home."

He thanked her before finally arriving at home with his wife sitting at the counter at laptop doing some type of work. He walks over to her placing a quick kiss on her cheek before taking a deep breath.

She could see he was tired. This was going to be taxing and she knew it. She took a big gulp of air and looked deep in the ocean of cobalt blue eyes that had became as necessary to her as oxygen before starting...

"Rick, before you say a word, I am very worried about you, I called to make an appointment for you to speak with Dr. Burke tomorrow morning, he's going to be able to help you with what is going on this time around."

"All right Kate, I will do this, I can't keep this up at the rate I am going, Reese needs his father right now, not someone that is a complete mess both mentally and physically." Castle nodded in response, not saying anything further on the subject.

"Good Babe, you need to call at nine o' clock to confirm since your appointment is for Ten o' clock A.M. with Dr. Burke."

"I love you, Kate." Kate Grinned. "I love you as well, Babe, come on go into the shower to relax, I will be with you shortly after I take a quick check on our son."

/

The next morning Castle Castle had confirmed his appointment with Dr. Burke's secretary, and showed up on time to see Dr. Burke waiting for him.

"Come on in Mr. Castle, please sit, we have a great deal to discuss."

Dr. Burke stood beside his chair and watched him sit down in his chair. So Richard Castle was back. He watched closely as the writer fidgeted in his chair.

"Mr. Castle, how are you this morning?" Dr. Burke held out his hand and gestured him to relax. "Thank you for coming today."

"Rick, please call me Rick." He shook the doctor's hand.

" Since it's been awhile, tell me what is going on again to bring you back here?" The doctor asked, picking up his tablet onto his lap and pulling out a pen fron out of his chest pocket.

"I started having nightmares again, and I can't be doing this with the birth of my son, he needs his father around him."

"All right what about the nightmares, what are they about mostly Rick?" Dr. Burke asked.

"About my disappearance and my time in Thailand with the Elite group, and most of all the shooting at the loft, otherwise I have no idea what prompted this Doc."

"Is it possible your still woried that the Loksat organization still might go after you, Kate and your family to have all this on your mind and why the nightmares?"

Rick grimaced and look down at his hands.

Dr. Burke looked at Rick to see he was having a confused look on his face.

"I think it would be possible my mind is telling me a signal to relax and not worry any further, and I just assume why the night mares in the first place."

Rick stopped fidgeting and looked at the doctor with wide eyes and groaned. " I have been just so frustrated because of what happened at the loft, I was racking my brain to try to figure out what's changed."

"It would seem something has Rick." The doctor said calmly.

He nodded and just got up from the chair in front of the doctor.

I will talk to you another time, I will let you know if the nightmares stop, but for now I have a job to do out in the field with Ryan and Esposito for a murder investigation."

" Good luck with the case Rick, please call me when you have more time to speak with me."

" I will Dr. Burke, next time."...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten Letting Go Of The Past

When Castle arrived at the Precinct after talking with Dr. Burke.

Esposito had ran Castle down in the break room to discuss the case. It would see that Castle was being asked to play poker with there suspects at a down town stripper bar to lite up his eyes, for where there suspect did work out of it, before finding the body in the Hudson river.

"Dude, are you interested in playing poker, we need you with your expertise on how to cheat with those involved in killing Anthony Kempter age 29, since you read the file?" Esposito asked sarcastically, making a face while holding out a deck of cards.

"Espo, you have a problem with me being on the case, since it was Gates that did asked me, as with Ryan?" He peaks at the marked cards anyway.

It's at this moment Ryan walks over to say. "Good your here, we have an opening for you at the stripper club to be playing with a group of six tomorrow evening, we will need to have wired up to the hilt like the last time, just be sure you don't screw up, since we have no idea in what or who, we are dealing with at this point." He says coldly to him.

Castle grins before thinking of the words he was going to be using. While shuffling the card. "All right Ryan, what time do you need me to wire me up?" Castle exclaim.

"Four o' clock two blocks from the address at a Burger King, meet us in front of the restaurant, got it Castle?" Esposito said before moving over to his computer terminal to show Castle. Esposito looks across from his computer at his partner, raised his shoulder. "What?"

Ryan continued to shake his head, his eyes shifting over it. Castle looking at the information in front of him showing some of the players, he is going to be dealing with tomorrow night.

"Can you save this for me and copy it, it will show it to Kate at the loft, she is going to freak out when she sees me playing for real keeps?"

"Maybe not, she is probably used to it by now, however she has Reese to worry about right now, plus the fact Captain Beckett will be coming back to work on Monday." Epsosito groans before going over to the computer room to get some more desks to copy information.

"What's his problem Kevin?" Castle asked softly so no one would have to hear the conversation.

"Hormones Castle, Sung is into her sixth month of pregnancy, he's not been getting much sleep of late I gathered." Ryan chuckled silently.

"Sounds familiar for when Kate was at that point of her pregnancy, well no matter I will be ready for tomorrow night, I will be sure to bring plenty of cash with me for the stakeout."

Ryan smiles before answering his phone, It was someone calling with a tip for another case, while Esposito hands him the disk and leaves to head on home.

Hopefully he would be able to have a proper night's rest after speaking with Dr. Burke earlier.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11th Letting Go Of The Past

Kate wasn't exactly happy about tomorrow night, she had to get Alexis, along with the nanny to watch Reese, while she goes to supervise the stake out with permission from Victoria Gates.

No way in hell, she was going to have him do this on his own, she would be going to dress up as a hooker awhile back for a steroid/drug operation.

Castle knew exactly her reaction was going to be in the first place.

"Did Esposito say how long it may take with this case?" She asked fuming after asking the nanny about Reese in the nursery.

"He didn't say Kate, but how long it may take, I need to do this, to figure out who exactly is involved with the killing."

"I hope not Rick, because the longer it takes it will get worst in finding the culpit, you know that Babe."

"True." Kissing her on the cheek to make amends.

/

The next night Ryan, Esposito, along with Kate Beckett were being wired up for the stake out, but in her case she will be looking around the bar for any type of signs, while Castle had already sat down at the table having asked to join them.

Castle made sure everything was working in regard to the video camera and ear piece.

He was wearing a multi striped shirt having taken off his blue jacket, while placing his cash in front of hin to turn in as chips to bet.

Each man placed their bets in front of them, while the dealer, shuffling the deck, Castle turned his wrist to look at the time, along with the camera sending the feed back to the stake out truck with Ryan and Esposito.

"Ante Up." The dealer barked. "We're playing with a limit of $100.00 to start."

Castle glanced around the table, a classic Castle expression on his face.

He already had blackjack when the dealer placed his card down, while the dealer had gone over 21. "You won Mr. Rook."

Using his persona Jamieson Rook. It was obvious these guys didn't know about the character or else he would be in trouble.

His next couple of cards, he wound up bluffing with his bets. "I could be bluffing, you know Mr. Deeds." Talking to the player on his right.

"Oh, I think I 'd know if you were bluffing." Mr. Deeds replied while scanning the faces at the players around him.

Castle look sideways at him. "Really?"

"Really Mr. Rook."

With his bet, since the dealer and the others folded. Castle won with a twenty, while Mr. Deeds had 19 despite the oddness of the game, since it was the dealer having made up the rules.

Castle grabbed at his winnings along, along with a wide grin on his face to have the players somewhat upset.

"Okak!" The dealer interrupted. The dealer placed the first round of cards on the table, it was a straight black jack this time.

Castle had a ten showing as with the dealer, while Mr. Deeds showed a eight, along with the various of other cards by the players around the table.

Again the deal lost with going over with his cards, While Castle won again with black jack to win another hand, along with getting strange looks, all eyes were turned towards Castle, but he over looked it for now.

But in the meantime Angel aka Kate Beckett walked in looking for action, with her body language given off to those inside the stripper bar.

Atmosphere inside the stripper bar was electric for the most part.

She was able to find the poker/black jack table with Jamieson Rook, and it would seem he has winning, it was going to be a interesting evening entirely and very erotic...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12th Letting Go Of The Past

"Ok Rook, are you interested with raising the limit of the bets? The dealer says, while he nodded at Mr. Deeds for approval.

While Castle caught it, as with the gang in the truck on the camera.

Angel looked her, as Rook saw her watching him and the players. Mr. Deeds was watching this. "Mr. Rook it seems to have an audience."

Rook looked at Angel, when he looks over his eyes suddenly feels like hr has lost control of the evening.

Rook answer the dealer. "Any limit I would be happy with, if this is find with everyone at the table?

Mr. Deeds agreed as with the others. While the dealer started ti shuffle the cards, with everyone again placing all of their bets.

They picked up their first card. Castle looks at his card and smiles, he had an ace already. While the dealer threw out the rest to each of the players for the second round. Castle is grinning like the Chersire cat in Alice In Wonderland.

"That smile is creepy Rook, keep that up and I may just leave." Mr. Deeds said in all seriousness.

"I understand Mr. Deeds, I will keep my smile to myself, or for that one watching me, I will have her come over to join me, maybe she will give me further luck."

When Rook called her over, she went into her little act. First off she went to sit in his lap to kiss him hard to shock the hell out of him, along with everyone else raising their eye brows.

"Come on Rook, I wanna be your lucky charm." She says in all amusement.

Castle's gaze penetrating her still demeanor and causing erotic chills down his spine. As they brush shoulders.

They start playing.

The next hand goes to Castle again. He can hardly contain himself. Mr. Deeds wins next, as with two others, since the dealer kept losing for which was not good for the house.

"Good boy Rook." She kisses him again, while placing a hand on his groin to have everyone chuckling at the sight. Castle's jaw drops as her actions washes over him. He decides to make a shocking move, he goes to bite at her left nipple to have him saying sorry in her ear as part of the game.

"Down Rook, we can finish this later at my place." She says, while placing her hand on his shoulder to keep him seated. She laughs at his eagerness.

A few hours later, the game was going to be ending. The dealer had announced this was the last hand of the evening.

Mr. Deeds, Rook and two others won a great deal of money.

They were now some what closer with the investigation, and Rook's patience.

Chapter 13th Up Next


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13th Letting Go Of The Past For Mature Audiences

After what his wife did at the stripper bar, his hormones were going off the scale.

While they had arrived home after talking with Ryan and Esposito in the truck to discuss what happened inside, she was chomping at the bit to get a hold of her husband any place she can.

But first she needed to be sure Reese was taken care of first before her pleasure.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Castle stated a smug grin on his lips, as the door to the shower shut closed and a pair of slender, but strong arms wrapped around his middle.

Centering kisses along his soaked back and shoulders, Kate Beckett let the steam and ho twater engulf her, as she rested her cheek directly between her shoulder blades, the chill on her breath causing goose bumps to pucker on his skin.

"Reese needed to be changed." She simply replied, her hands splayed out on his abs, her fingers dancing across the muscles as she held him to her, not wanting to let him go. "I finished as fast as I could, but our son was needing attention."

"Our son." He mumbled under his breath.

Rubbing small circles with her index fingers, Kate followed the thin line of hair that ran down his naval, before her hand traveled lower and grasped his fully hard cock in his hand. "I see you couldn't wait to get started Castle."

Castle chuckled, turning in her arms and pushing her against the cold titles, Kate's breath immediately catching in her throat as she saw the "Lust" and arousal swimming in his darkened blue eyes. Now that she could clearly see his face, she gulped audibly as her eyes took in every single inch of him.

God, he was all man. And he was all hers including when she sat in his lap at the stripper bar and table! "How Erotic!"

His tongue slipped out, sliding across her moist lips and begging for entrance, and then she opened to him...

His large hands slid from her hips to her torso, the move sending a tingle up and down Kate's spine, as she continued to kiss his eager mouth. In one fluid motion, Castle picked her up and encircled his strong arms around her waist. Long legs immediately found their way around his waist, feet pressing against his taut ass and pushing him against her.

Her moist center come in direct contact with his straining erection, earning a double moan from them both. Castle moaned loudly as Kate backed her hips against him desperately trying to create more friction between their bodies.

She was so wet and ready.

"Screw me, Babe."

And Castle never being one to disobey his wife, did as told and thrust into her hard, length becoming buried deep inside of her.

It took a few seconds to get used to his size before she was meeting him. Thrust for Thrust.

And then the two became one.

"I don't want to stop Kate." He says.

Then don't stop, keep on with your thrusting inside of me, I need to feel all of you right to my very core...

And he did...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14th Letting Go Of The Past

Oasis stripper bar late that same evening.

Mr. Deeds was counting the receipts for the evening for those customers having paid by credit card. It was a excellent evening for the bat, along with the card games.

He was thinking back to Mr. Rook and his winning. He was just plain lucky, since the dealer was told not to cheat for this night. Along with the threat he had given to him at the table.

He was serious for when he told Rook about having to walk away from the card table with his smirk/altitude.

When his boss came in from the alleyway of the Oasis stripper bar, he asked him on how everything had went with the card, he was involved with the requested/invited guests.

"What about Mr. Rook, how much did he win for the night?" He asked with curiosity for when it comes to money.

"Ten thousand dollars, along with myself, Dawson and Elridge, the other three lost there shirts to have IOU'S owed to us."

"Just be sure you call in those IOU'S or you know what is to be done Jack." It was obvious he wasn't please with the out come, including when it involved murder. "Do you hear me Jack?" He says.

"I do sir, I will put the word out on those three, I do hope nothing will come out of it, they will be able to pay back their loans with interest." He replied while taking a sip of his drink on the table next to his computer terminal.

/

Same time during the night the nanny hearing Reese cry with the use of the monitor went down stairs to check on him, but she had found Mr. Castle holding Reese in his arms signing to him very softly to surprise her.

"Mr. Castle that was lovely, by the way is Reese all right?" While walking over to take a look at him.

"He's fine, I changed him quickly, but you could heat up his bottle."

"Yes, sir, I will go get it now, how are you Mr. Castle?" Asking with concern.

"Tired, but I will be fine with more sleep." He was still very much excited from the evening, along with his time with his wife in the shower earlier.

Remembering...Once they had reached the both had fallen asleep in each other's arms, but broke apart later without realizing it.

Andrea brought in the bottle, while Castle took it from her hand to feed his son taking some ten minutes.

"There you go son, your all set for the evening, sleep tight my little man." He chuckled as with Andrea.

Placing him back into his crib for where his son fell back to sleep right away.

"Good night." he say to the nanny before going back to the bedroom to find his wife now sitting up.

"Was he hungry Rick?" She asked with a wry grin.

"Changed him and gave him his bottle, he fell asleep quickly Kate, and what about you, how are you feeling?"

"Sore, but I could have my husband back in my arms to snuggle."

"Really snuggle!, is that what I am only good for?" He smiles at her before closing and locking the bedroom door.

Taking off his robe, black tee shirt leaving only his boxers on to show his biceps and abs to have her licking her lips at the sight of him.

"Hey Rook, are you ready for another round, I know, I am going to pay for it in the morning."...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15th Letting Go Of The Past The rating for this chapter has changed to Mature

What had she been thinking, between the sex and letting go. That question intrigued insistently at the corner of her mind, exasperated, even as she easily answered it herself.

When she said that, she wanted to go another round after spending it at the stripper bar, the shower and now this. She had made sure that Andrea was asleep, along with her son.

"Kate, I found the perfect spot for us, the walk-in-closet, it's going to make it interesting to see how quiet, we both can be with out getting loud in the process.

"Seriously, it's going to be great!"

So, she hadn't listened carefully enough with his excitement for this time of night.

Castle was sitting on the edge of the bed ready to try his idea, plus wanting to place a blind fold over her eyes only to enhance the sensation of what he's going to do with her.

"Kate, think of it this way, it's almost like playing a game of sorts, and your it."

He looked up, startled. "What's wrong, Kate?"

"Nothing, it's going to be different that's for sure Rick." She bent forward to interrupt him with a quick and dirty kiss. "Yes, Castle, I am willing to try it."

His eyes lit up with the realization and darkened with his desire.

he grabbed her hand. He reached for her robe pulling her into the walk in closer with the bland fold in his hand.

Before placing the blind fold he pulled her entire robe off to have her completely nude, while leaving strands of hair loose while placing the blind fold around her eyes, wrapping his arms around her bare waist, she wasn't surprised to feel his obvious erection behind her naked body.

He swept the strands aside to kiss her along the neck leaving a hickey on one side, the tip of his tongue darting out to connect with her ear lobe just before he took it between his teeth.

Straddling her slim body standing while pouring oils that he had left inside onto his hand rubbing to enter her clit and anus to have her muscles contract from his touch.

Her core already excited, and completely wet from what Castle was doing.

Then he began the slow slide across her peaks and valleys. She squirmed when he caressed a wave of excitement to course through her body. While feeling his erection pressed against her so tightly.

He parted her with a think finger, sliding it slowly her slick clit.

With her legs nudged apart wider, along with telling her to hold onto him, as he has her against the back wall, he enters her roughly, when he buried himself inside her, it was beautiful, their mingled quiet moans celebrated sensations.

Castle began to rock his hips into her, as she was holding on to dear life, nearly with drowning from her completely on each stroke, before plunging deep once again, and again. He built up a steady rhythm, careful to move more slowly than normal so that the wet sound of joining skin.

She didn't have much leverage in her current position, but not his gentle thrusts with as much strength as she could muster. Along with her moans, as his hand was covering her mouth to keep it quiet, at least she thinks it was quiet.

She was on the brink, he was feeling her so perfectly, repeatedly strumming her vaginal wall at the G-Spot, and she knew her orgasm was going to shatter her. Castle knew it, too, and he again slid his hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, keeping clear of her nose so that she could breath with no trouble.

As he came as well to drop his seed inside of her to have him shake, but for Kate to enhance the orgasm further he squeezed the left hardened nipple really hard to have her cry further...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16th Letting Go Of The Past

He wasn't done with her yet. After taking off the blind fold. Pulling her mouth away from his, Kate rests her forehead at Castle's neck and huffs out a deep breath, her cheeks all aglow. Still cradling his head, she lets the orgasm she had carry her along tugging at her body.

They had just made out big time in all places a walk-in-closet, and she doesn't regret it one bit, because the touch of his mouth is narcotic and his words are still pounding hard through her blood stream and drugging her.

Right now, she wants to keep him close as they can get in the closet.

Lifting up into him, Kate presses a careful kiss to his jaw and tilts her head, arching an eyebrow. "You know of any other places we can continue?" She asked.

"Not at the moment." Castle's hands leave the cage of her ribs and drops one to take hers, knotting their fingers together at the knuckles.

She was still excited while trying to calm her breathing. Some of her desperation, as it's evident in her voice because Castle leans in to her mouth again, his kiss hot and bruising and sending a flair of yearning through her. Apparently he's not wasting any more time again.

Because his hand goes directly right on down to her core to tug hard at it. How much more can she take, she has never been through this much torture, even when they were first together before getting married?

"Fuck, Rick, please." She grunts, palming his ass to drag his hips closer to hers, while Castle slides two fingers inside her, feeling the wetness again, and bringing his hand up to taste her.

"Your, so fucking hot Kate!" His palm is providing this delicious friction against her clit and Kate's knees suddenly just gives up on her. She moans loud as she dares and rocks her hips hard into him, laughing when he seems to finally remember exactly where his hand is and themselves.

She takes hold of his straining erection, Kate wraps the fingers of one hand around him and starts moving, a little twist on the end of her slide that makes him choke out her name. "Kate."

He groans out, as Kate hollows her cheeks and sucks, until finally.

"I am gonna come."

"I want you to, now!"

"I want you to come in my mouth this time, Castle." She says, and she closes her eyes and leans forward and wraps her lips around him.

Taking him inside until he hits the base of her throat and then swallows, as he curses again when his orgasm finally comes, for where she takes every drop of his semen, to be licking her lips at the taste of him this time...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17th Letting Go Of The Past

Castle and Kate were totally exhausted after the sessions they had in the shower and the Walk-in-closet. When she came out with her husband now smirking his head off, she went to look at her neck to find two hickeys, one on each side.

It really wasn't her fault having to be in the heat of passion, yes, as she had pointed out. She would have to cover them up, while she was out working at the precinct, and else where.

Before heading for a quick shower, she had gone out to check on Reese, but Rick stopped her. "We will both go, for now on we do things together." He said with her being mildly surprised. Especially tonight. Anyway, the hickeys were there to remind her of his love for her and for Reese, their love child.

Walking into the nursery hand in hand, they found there son on his sound sucking his thumb sound asleep. In a soft whispered as her husband's ear. "Rick, can you take a picture of Reese with your camera phone, he's just beautiful sleeping like that?"

Castle slowly walks out to head back to the bedroom to look for look for his phone, having been left on the side of his bed on the dresser. He goes to pick it up, making sure it was working to be used. He walks back out very quietly making sure his robe is tied. He wasn't finish with his wife just yet, even though he had said that earlier.

Even if he was to make it up to her in a day or more, since he has to finish up with the case, and probably more card games at the Oasis stripper bar.

Everything is different ever since Reese was born. Everything. Ever since the shooting at the loft, she's more than comfortable right now. She has that emotional warmth that seeps through her bones, settles deep into her soul and soothes over the jagged edges that is inside there.

It's a sweet flow of joy and love rushing through her veins, while waiting for Castle to return with his phone, as she looks at her son Reese peaceful as ever.

Castle walks in quietly to stand next to his wife, taking out the phone from his side, centering the camera to take three shots of Reese, before softly saying good night.

Once back in the bedroom she wants to say something. "Castle." He shushes her. "Come on we are going back into the shower." A shiver runs through her when his stubble scraped over her chin, and she bits at his lip when he chuckles. Tugging on it until he hisses and she released with a satisfied grin on her face.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18th Letting Go Of The Past

Kate closes the door to the shower, as the glass rattles a little. All of a sudden she was getting her fair share of sex, after running away from her husband for when she was looking for Loksat with Vikram.

Now that Vikram is out of the picture, along with Loksat and Caleb Brown, she could anything she pleases within reason.

Passion fly hot in her chest, Castle opens the shower door to come in, as he had that damn smirk on his face again. She has committed herself, since he arches his brow to get a good look at his wife under the spray soaking up.

" I am not in here to hurt you, only to please you, Kate, if you feel this way, then we will both stop this entire affair right now."

"And what about you?" She adds before taking the shampoo to wash her hair.

"I want to continue on Kate loving you for all it's worth."

"All right Rick, we will continue." While taking hold of his cock in his hand. As she teases the tip of the base, sending an unbearable ache between her wet core.

He pushes her against the back of the tiles rather roughly. While Kate growls, while grabbing hard his cock and taking it inside of her mouth all the way to have him moan.

Castle tries to breath, she continues to suck hard to have him hold her head, and placing it further at the base of her throat, pulling her hair.

He chokes from the sensation. Castle's hands clamp around her bones of her hips in an iron grip, but he tells her to pull out, so that he can enter her her wet core. She obeys him. As his hard member is waiting to enter, she lifts her leg to have the support against him, while she cups his cheeks scraping her nails to make her mark on him.

His lust of her body takes over, he pushes rather roughly into her, to have her curse out from the sharpness of the thrust.

She was feeling it, with the friction of him rubbing his fingers over the nub. She wasn't able to stop jerking her body from the thrusting of going inside and out.

"Don't stop, please go harder Babe." She hardly breaths, nearly gasping when his fingers enters her ass, placing them inside without using the lube to have her arch in pain from her swollen anus.

He doesn't stop, he pushes his fingers deeper to have her moan further tilting her head against the back of the tiles.

Castle cries out when she grabs his balls really hard, when he is trusting so hard, she feels him fully, as she leans back with her arms around his neck now, arching just enough to distract him, but it wasn't working.

Feeling his cock going girth and the heat of passion. Castle looked a little sheepish before grabbing one of her breast to suck at it harder and squeezing. "Tell me again Kate, how it feels?" He continued pushing against her again and over again.

"It's so exciting Rick, I love you with all of my heart." A silent so deep..."Oh, deep, Kate." Before finally...

He was shaking from his orgasm, his cock starting to drip on her and himself letting his climax over whelm him.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19th Letting Go Of The Past

Beckett was done. It all happened so fast with Castle getting what he wanted in the first place. And just from the look on his face was one of true love and wonderment. And she was utterly terrified after all this intimacy between them and she was willing to surrender to him.

"Kate.", He rasped, tentatively slipping a hand around her waist to see that she was fine.

"Castle, please give me a moment, I am still recovering." He blinked, glanced back down with his hand over the side of her rib cage to reassure her.

Rick cleared his throat and released her gingerly guiding her backing out of the shower after turning off the spray, giving her a towel to dry themselves off.

Before moving off into the bedroom. Kate sat down taking a deep breath before saying. "I am starved, I need to make something quick before going to sleep."

"Good idea Kate, I will go check Reese before anything else, by the way did I hit your spot with you?" He smirks with the question before leaving quickly closing his robe tightly after putting on his blue tee-shirt and shorts.

Kate didn't ask him to to explain it, only buttoning her night gown up before moving into the middle of the kitchen, hiding herself for the moment with her head buried into the frig.

She swallowed and offered a little shrug of her shoulders, thinking about the entire evening. She was still throbbing all over, but she won't say a word to him about it, since he's probably in the same state as his.

A moment later he comes back over behind the counter. "He's out cold like some people should be."

"And we will once we are done here." She says with a wry grin. She felt herself blush at his statement. She shook her head.

Castle caught this from his wife. He huffed a surprised chuckle into her crown and stroked a hand down to her spine.

The warmth of his embrace and the continuing caress of fingers causing her mind to go hazy, as she whispers to him.

"I am so exhausted Rick, I can't continued on."

"Then don't Kate." He says softly. After twenty minutes of feeling there faces, they lay together in his arms before falling off to sleep in contentment.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20th Letting Go Of The Past

It was the next day. It was ten clock in the morning, Castle had already checked with the nanny in regard to his son Reese. He was being taken care of, as he walks in after the night he had.

Along with receiving a phone call from detective Ryan about showing up at the Oasis Stripper bar with another session of cards, as anything goes again.

And now the only thing standing in Castle's way would be his wife walking into his office next door to the nursery. Between finishing the latest chapter and leaving the deck of cards on his desk, along with a smug looking at Beckett.

"The boys called twenty minutes ago, they want me there for this evening." Castle lets out a yawn with Beckett leans over to take the cards from him to tease, giving him a look down her night gown.

"Do you want me there this evening?" She teases him, her eye sparkling with mischief. If she notices where his eyes are trained, she didn't let on.

"Why Angel, I would want you in my lap any time, day or night." She places the cards on his desk after glancing at them.

"All right Rook, I will be there in a more erotic setting to knock off your socks off and then some."

"You can knock off my socks any time, Angel, but for now I need to finish this last paragraph before submitting the chapter to Gina."

/

Meanwhile at the Oasis Stripper Bar.

Mr. Deeds was going over the guest lists joining him at the card table this evening. When he see that Rook's name had popped up. He was rather pleased to see he was going to be playing with something that has a great deal of cunning and persona, it's going to be another interesting evening once again.

He was yawning after a late night at the bar. Nothing like the other evening, but at least the bar was doing well overall, along with the fact that the three IOU'S having been completed with interest.

He was indeed happy for that fact, instead of finding there bodies in the bows of the Hudson River. He smiled to himself in his office having to be quiet without interruptions.

/

Just before Castle left to meet up with the boys to go over last minute details before going into the bar.

He was able to check on his son having to be getting washed up by his wife in the small basin for which Reese was enjoying himself a great deal.

After she was done, she had handed him over to the nanny ro be taken back into the nursery and put down for a nap.

While Castle just before leaving, Kate was trying on dresses to see what will fit her persona for this evening. She was only in her push up bra and tong, when Castle came in to ogle her.

"Don't even try it Rick, you need to leave and I need to figure out what to wear."

"You wound me Beckett." But he goes up to her anyway pushing her against the door, after closing it to have his tongue delves into her mouth, when she lets out a contented sigh and he reluctantly gives her a searing kiss, for her to remember for this evening.

While he lingers over her breasts unbuttoning her bra from the front to them pop out at him. "Something for you to be reminded for this evening." Taking just the breast squeezing and tugging at the nipple to have her moan out. Before stopping his actions pushing her to the side and then leaving.

To have her shake her head in disgust. "Really the nerve of him to leave me in this state." Before she decides to finish up what she was doing in the first place.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21th Letting Go Of The Past

She was still steaming after trying to find the right dress to wear for the card game. A low cut red/black sequin dress way above the knee to show off her long legs. She will be wearing a sheer tong underneath to give a little bit of a show for everyone and Castle to wrestle his feathers.

Shaking her head, Beckett getting her stuff ready for her purse, while waiting on Haley and Alexis to arrive from the P.I. office to watch little Reese.

While the nanny will be going home for the evening as per her contract for the company she works for. She walked into the nursery before she left to make sure Reese was just fine. Andrea looked up after changing Reese's tiny little diaper.

It was at that moment after walking back out, she heard the door to the loft opened with Haley and Alexis walking in to see Kate in her dress, to have Haley whistled. "Good God Kate, who are you out to impress this evening?" She asked walking over to her before heading over to the kitchen counter.

"No one in general." She lied, Alexis knew it, as with Haley. "You will find everything you need in the frig with his bottles, when he does wake up, Andrea will be leaving in a few minutes, so your going to be on your own until Castle and myself finally do come home from the bar, understand?, if you run into a problem Alexis, you can always call Jenny with questions, she knows that she might be expecting a phone call some time later."

She says with a wry grin to tease the both of them.

Alexis gave her a dirty look, but she really didn't mean it. "I understand Kate, but if we run into a problem, we will be sure to call Jenny, now I suggest Kate, you get moving before my dad has a heart attack not expecting to see you there sitting in his lap like a true hooker." She and Haley chuckled.

"Thanks a great deal Alexis, I will be going now, I have everything I will be needing, hopefully this investigation will be over soon." She smiled before closing the door behind her.

Haley says to Alexis. "She is going to be needing all of the help she can get, including when she has to deal with your father and his crazy antics."

"I realize that Haley, but is dad is dad, and he will always be that way until the day he dies an old man."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22th Letting Go Of The Past

For those readers interested you can read the remaining chapters on the following site. Archive Of Our Own under tdelicot.

Thank you


End file.
